Season 4 Championship
|Tiers = 15 |Events = 44 |R1PC = 25 |R1R$ = 20000 |R1GC = 5 |R1ALT = |R2PC = 50 |R2R$ = 30000 |R2GC = 10 |R2ALT = |R3PC = 75 |R3R$ = 30000 |R3GC = 15 |R3ALT = |R4PC = 100 |R4R$ = 40000 |R4GC = 30 |R4ALT = |Completion Reward = |Manufacturer = FORMULA E |Model = SRT_01E (SEASON 4) |Unlock = }} Season 4 Championship is a limited-time series accessible through the WELCOME TO REAL RACING tab. In the series, players are able to participate in 44 events, separated by 15 tiers. It was added with the , started Saturday July 7th 2018 and has a 9-day time limit. Throughout the series, players can earn up to 73,000 by unlocking tiers. Total bonuses, upon reaching 100% completion in the series are: *Car not owned: 120,000, 60 and FORMULA E SRT_01E (SEASON 4) Tier ?? and ??% completion can be reached without upgrades. Completing this series instantly cost 865 . Tips, FAQ and Strategy These Tips and FAQ are generic to RR3, hopefully, they will help to win this challenge, the strategy has the recommended upgrades required to win the car: * RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ * RR3 Wiki:Upgrade Strategy Limited Time Series Cars Events :Note to editors: The series template now uses all named parsers. See details below. ** ** Index No, this is the tier number along with the bottom of the Series, if there are multiple events per tier they should be separated by a dot, e.g. 1.2 is the first tier, second event. ** Tier Name, it's important that the name matches its in-game counterpart, even if it's incorrect! If you're out of space you may use the tags. Example: {NAME OF TIER}. Also to force text onto the second line use the command. For first showcase event for a car, tier name should reflect the exact name displayed in the description, most of the time the car manufacturer and model are displayed on different lines, e.g. PAGANI HUAYRA Showcase ** Event, e.g. Cup, Time Trial, Endurance etc. Event name can normally be abbreviated to the first two characters, or if two words the initials. e.g. au for autocross, ss for speed snap. Note: This is not case sensitive. Any errors will display in red. | au = Autocross | cu = Cup | dr = Drag Race | tt = Time Trial | el = Elimination | en = Endurance | fe = Formula E | h2h = Head To Head | hu = Hunter | na = NASCAR | ss = Speed Snap | sr = Speed Record ** ** Circuit, e.g. Silverstone, Brands Hatch etc. Notes: This is not case sensitive. Any errors with track names or variants will display in red. | monza = Autodromo Nazionale Monza | brands = Brands Hatch | cat = Circuit de Catalunya | spa = Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps | le mans = Circuit des 24 Heures | daytona = Daytona International Speedway | dubai = Dubai Autodrome | hock = Hockenheimring | hong = Formula E Hong Kong Circuit | indi = Indianapolis Motor Speedway | seca = Mazda Raceway Laguna Seca | mel = Melbourne | bathurst = Mount Panorama | nurburg = Nürburgring | porsche = Porsche Test Track | rbr = Red Bull Ring | richmond = Richmond International Raceway | silverstone = Silverstone | suzuka = Suzuka Circuit ** ** Variant, the name of the circuit the event is taking place on. If there's a section of the part being used such as Brands Hatch Indy Circuit you have to add "|Variant=Indy Circuit". If a whole circuit is being used such as Mount Panorama or Melbourne then the "|Variant=" is not required. Notes: This is not case sensitive. Any errors with track names or variants will display in red. | (long) = On-road Circuit (Long) | (short) = On-road Circuit (Short) | bridge = The Bridge Grand Prix Circuit 2009 (Note: Silverstone) | club = Club Circuit | dynamic = Dynamic Circuit | east = East Circuit | gp = GP Circuit (Note: Circuit de Catalunya) | grand prix = Grand Prix Circuit (Note: Dubai, Hockenheimring, Nürburgring and Suzuka) | hill = Hill Circuit | indy = Indy Circuit | international = International Circuit (Note: Dubai Autodrome) | junior = Junior Course | motorcycle = Motorcycle Course | mull = Müllenbachschleife | national = National (Note: Hockenheimring) | national circuit = National Circuit (Note: Circuit de Catalunya and Dubai Autodrome) | oval = Oval Circuit | road = Road Course | short = Short | speedway = Speedway | sprint = Sprint Circuit | sud = Südschleife National Circuit | the gp = The Grand Prix Circuit (Note: Silverstone) | the international = The International Circuit (Note: Silverstone) | the national = The National Circuit (Note: Silverstone) | west = West Circuit ** Daylight (Optional), time of day variation, open and close brackets will be automatically added if displayed in the game. Notes: This is not case sensitive. Any errors with daylight will display in red. | a = Afternoon | d = Dawn | e = Evening | m = Morning | n = Night **Rolling Start=Yes (Optional), if the event starts on lap 0 and the car is moving (can be slow). **PR (Optional), if there's no PR required then skip this. **Laps (Optional), how many laps there are in the event. The default for this parser is set to 1. If the event is one-lap only or less then skip this. Only Cup, NASCAR and Head to Head events should have the L parser, all other events ignore this parser. ** R$ Reward, awarded for finishing 1st. R$ should not include Clean Race Bonus (CRB) or friend bonus, it can include the R$50 bonus, but this will be removed automatically. FYI CRB is now automatically calculated R$ - 50 (if R$50 bonus is paid) x 1/4. ** Fame Reward, The Fame awarded for finishing 1st ** Version, Version number at the point of recording data, not displayed on the page but used to keep track of when the data was entered. ** Battery (Optional), the percentage of starting battery, used for Formula E races with formula E cars. e.g. 50 To note: *1. To accurately record data for Time Trials (without including the +R$50 bonus) go off-track before completing the lap, rendering it invalid and discarding the bonus. *2. To accurately record data for Endurance events, you must never go off-track, compete until in the first position then finish the ongoing lap by returning to the exact starting position. Once this is done, take the main final R$ reward (if it ends with 50, subtract it from the total value) and divide it by the total amount of laps. Take the Fame reward and divide it by the number of laps. NEW: Endurance is now a value, the "/lap" is automatically added. CRB is no longer needed as CRB is calculated as explained in 6. above. *3. There is no need to remove unused parsers, the Wiki server will automatically ignore them when rendering the page. # Once the LTS series page has been created the following pages that will need editing: ## Series and Special Events#Limited Time Series - Add new series to LTS ## RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Strategy For 100% Completion#Limited Time Series - Add LTS series ## If existing cars are added to the new series: ### Add: Notice that the car can be won in an LTS. e.g. Earn this car FREE by completing the Season 4 Championship, or can be purchased from ?? series ?? from mmmmmm ddth. ### Add: This vehicle is available to win in the following special events: Category:Limited-Time Series